Lights, Camera, Aubree
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: Ally got pregnant with Austin's baby at 16. When she runs away to California, she gives birth to a baby girl named Aubree. She can sing but most of all, she can DANCE! What happens when Aubree is 4 and is asked to be in Austin's music video. Will he find out? Or will ally have to tell him the truth...
1. Aubree's Big Break

_**Ok so I'm so blown because my last account xxdisneyloverxx was messed up and I don't know why it just is. ANYWHOOO… I don't own anything just xxdisneyloverxx's story and this one so enjoy and I will be finishing hard times.**_

(Ally's p.o.v)

"**MAAAAMMMAAAAHHH!" my daughter Aubree Screamed from the bathroom. Yes, that's right! I, Allina Marie Dawson, got pregnant at 16 by Austin Monica Moon. Aubree knows who her dad is but we just don't talk about it. She wants so badly to meet him but she knows she can't and that it would ruin her dad's career. I'm in California because I moved away so Austin didn't know I was pregnant. So here I am, single mom, miles away from home and no help with my four year old daughter. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. "WHAT! WHAT!" I said checking her to see if she was ok. "Hold my hand so I won't go down the drain" she said holding her hand out. She was **_**sooo**_** gorgeous. She had chocolate brown eyes, sunshine blond hair that was super curly and puffy (she had a lot of hair!) all the way down her back and deep dimples you could stick your whole finger in! Long, black eyelashes that would need no makeup for when she gets older. I laughed at her silliness and held her hand then helped her out then got her dressed. She had on army fatigues that where skinny at the ankles with an all-black shirt (weird that's what I'm wearing now) an army fatigue vest with some all black converse. I left her hair in half a ponytail at the top really high with the back out and left it puffy and curly and took the rest out of her pants. Yeah I know right! And told her to go watch TV while I got dressed. I had on black leggings with a red fitted shirt with a dyed white jean jacket cut to stop at the middle of my back with my hair like Aubree's. I just recently dyed my hair honey blond at the ends and straitened it so it came 5 inches up from my waist on the back part that was out. I met Aubree in the living room as she was turning off the TV. "Ready to go?" I said "where are we going?" she replied. "To dance practice" I said "Ohhhhh" she answered and I laughed as we walked out the door**

**When we walked in there she stretched and got to work. I videotaped both. (Charlize glass- yonce' the one where she is in a half shirt with light blue jeans and Kaycee rice-werk look it up on YouTube) I decided to post it in my face book page. **

**When we got home she was fast asleep and I decided to put her to bed and go on my face book page. When I went on it I see that Aubree's video has 3,457,239 views!(Vote on which one you like the best in your reviews!)Just then **_**the **_**Ronnie Ramone calls my phone. "Hello?" I say. "Are you Ally Dawson?" "Yes" I said "I'd like to offer you a deal" he said "sure!" I replied. "Great. Your daughter is amazing and I'd like to put your daughter in a music video with my recording business partner's star" he stated. "Why not?!" I said "cool I'll send some plane tickets and meet me here in Miami" he said. "Wait what!" I replied in a surprise manner. "Glade your excited" he said and the line went flat. Great! Note the sarcasm. But Miami is pretty big so maybe I won't run into them. Guess I better sleep on it**

_**The next day**_

**We got on the plane and now we are driving in Miami in a taxi. I'm wearing a white fitted shirt that flairs at the bottom with a purple jean jacket like the white one and, black leggings again but these are leather with purple heals. Aubree is wearing her same hairstyle with an orange bow tying the upper half and an orange fitted shirt with a regular jean jacket that cuts at the middle of her back black skinny jeans and orange flats. She loves orange like her dad. We are driving down an oh so familiar road and I see a mop of blonde hair with a ginger next to him. They were walking down the street towards us so I can see his face and if he turned a little, could see mine. Aubree gasps and Austin looks this way. He probably heard her because the window is down and she was loud. I ducked along with Aubree praying he didn't see me. Just my luck I hear "was that ally?"**

**Like…..didn't like? Please review and vote on which video you liked the best for Aubree's dance competition. **


	2. Guess Who?

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!**_

**(AUSTIN'S P.O.V)**

**Ever since Ally left it has been hard. I barely go in the practice room anymore and the only time I sing is when I have to for Jimmy. I can't sleep because every time I try I see her in my dreams. You would think that's a good thing, right? Wrong! It starts off good then it turns into a nightmare. And it always starts every time I try to tell her how I feel. The last time I smiled, like a real smile was when she was here. Of course I smile on camera but my fans can tell that I miss her. What's weird is that I see her literally…**_**everywhere**_**! Her favorite color is purple so I see that in the stage lights. Even some of my fans have her features. It's like she never escapes me. So today I decided to take a walk down the streets with Dez to clear my mind. But I still can see her. A too beautiful little blonde girl gasps as she sees me but when I look that way I see Ally in a taxy with the little girl. They duck before I could get a clear view of the both of them. "Was that Ally?" I say to Dez. "Dude you're probably day dreaming again" he says. "Yeah" I say as I run my hand through my hair. "I guess you're right. Let's head to the studio. Jimmy will flip if I'm not there to see this little girl that apparently is an awesome dancer. She is supposed to be in my new video. I actually can't wait to see her dance" I said as we walk in the studio. "Austin!" Jimmy says. "Jeez you look like you haven't slept in years" he says in a whinnying tone. "Because I haven't" I mumble. Just then the same girl in the taxy comes running to me. MY GOD she has a lot of hair. She stops and looks up at me and flashes a set of pretty dimples. Lucky person who gets to keep her every day. "Hello" she says as I kneel down to her height, smiling. "My name is Aubree Harmony Mo-"She is cut off by an o so familiar voice. "Aubree I thought I told you to stay with me" she says. The familiar face smiles at Aubree then looks at me. Then smiles a familiar smile. "Miss me?" She says raising an eyebrow then winks. Takes Aubree turns around then winks again leaving me with my mouth dropping to the ground. **


	3. Harsh Secrets

_**Hey guys… as we all know and write …disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally or any other name brands mentioned in this chapter**_

_**(Last Time)**_

"_**Miss me?" She says raising an eyebrow then winks. Takes Aubree turns around then winks again leaving me with my mouth dropping to the ground. **_

_**(Ally's P.O.V)**_

_**NAILED IT!**_** I thought as I'm walking to the set to get Aubree ready with the other girls. As she is stretching, walking over Austin still frozen as a Popsicle. He snaps out of it and looks me straight in the eye. Then after a second, he smiles. I return the smile and he says "Hey Alls. Did you miss **_**me**_**?" He says pointing to his chest with all of his fingers if that makes any sense. Then he does something unexpected and he pulls me into a hug. I hug tightly back. "I'm taking that as a yes" he whispers in my ear. His cool breath against my neck sends chills down my spine. We pull apart and I get a good look at him. "My god Austin when is the last time you've slept" I say. He does that famous Austin playful eye roll. And we walk to the set. Aubree is dancing the yonce' choreography when Austin double takes her. (Not in that way!). When Aubree is finish everyone applauds and sure enough the loudest one is Austin. She skips over here and blows on her nails then rubs it on her shoulder. "Beat that" she says to Austin. Austin raises his eyebrow and does one of his famous moves. Aubree stairs at him wide eyed then steps back with her hands up surrendering. "Ok. You've got it. It's cool" she says barely moving her lips. Austin chuckles. "I've got it in me you know" she says poking Austin's belly button. He playfully holds it as if it hurt. "It's a trait. You know. Because I'm your da-". I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth but she is still mumbling. "Dancer. Your background. Dancer" I say filling the sentence in. Austin eyes me suspiciously then shakes it off. I pull Aubree aside then I explain how she is supposed to be a friend's daughter and I am babysitting her while her mom is out of town and that she is to call me Auntie Ally. She nods, understanding and we walk over to Austin. **

**(Austin's p.o.v) **

**Wait. Didn't Aubree just say that is was a trait? AND that hair. The dimples she gets from ally (I know she doesn't have dimples just go with it) and the way she can dance. AND earlier she was about to say her last name. Isn't it obvious? Her name is Aubree Harmony…**_**…..moon…**_


	4. Author's Note

Ok everyone I am so sorry about the wait my author that is helping me we have some problems with sending the chapters back and forth so it'll take a while so hopefully we will have it up this week

Love from, xxdisneygirlxx


	5. Liar, Liar

Ok guys' new plan. Ok my new friend Danni will be helping me with this story I will give you her id name in a sec.

Austin's pov

I was so mad I called her straight over here. "Allina Marie Dawson!" I yelled. She walked over her. "Who told you my middle name?!" she stated. "Trish, but that's not the point…am going to ask you …one …question. Is Aubree my daughter?". "No she is not" she said calmly. "Then whose daughter is she". "She is my friend Danni's daughter (surprise Danni!) She asked me to take her with me because Danni's parents are in the hospital in Texas and now she's with me. Now to explain her hair, her dad has

Blonde hair and its curly. Any further questions?" she said with the straightest face ever that it almost scared me. "Yeah actually, how come aubree almost said her last name and I could have sworn that she would have said moon" I stated. "Monroe, her name is Aubree Harmony Monroe" she said still with a straight face. "Oh…" I said. Now, ally raised an eyebrow. Just then some one came onto the studio door. "Austy I thought you were supposed to call me!" the girl stated with a whiney tone. And just as she spoke I knew who it was.

Ally's pov

You have GOT to be kidding me! Out of all people….kira.


	6. The Ugly Truth

Hey everyone here's the story

ALLYPOV

Great. Just great. Here she comes just prancing in here like she run this place! "Hi ally" Kira said sweetly. Don't get me wrong we are friends and all but I didn't expect see her with ….him. "I haven't seen you in forever" she says hugging me. "Hey Kir" I say letting go. Kira turns around to see Aubree looking up at her. "Hello little one…may I ask what your name is?" kira said smiling. "Aubree Harmony Mo-ah-Monroe" she said remembering what I had told her. "Well that's a pretty name though you sound unsure about your last name" she stated and Austin smirked at me. "That's because it's hard to pronounce" Aubree said. _That's my girl….way to lie._ Thought I shouldn't teach her to lie but it's for the best. "You have to remember that I am only 4" she said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah a 4 year old who knows what the word 'pronounce' means" kira said giggling. Aubree smiled. Kira's smile faded. "Austin she looks a lot like you" she said. "It's just the hair people!" I said. "Geez ally calm down. It's as if" she shook her head. "Never mind" she said and walked away. Now kira was thinking things now! Just then Aubree tugged on my shirt "Mommy im tired" she said rubbing her eyes. Then her eyes went big…and so did mine, realizing what she just said. "He he whoa suddenly not so tired now" she said backing away from us then running to kira. Then I looked at Austin…who was absolutely P-I-S-S-E-D!


	7. Drama Step-Mama

hey guys! this is Dani writing this chapter! I hope you all like it!

ALLY POV

Austin grabbed me buy the arm and pulled me off and away from Kira. "You said she was your friend Dani's daughter! Why did you lie to me!? HUH!?" He yelled in my face.

"I-I didn't lie...Maybe she just got confused since she was tired. Didn't you see her eyes widen?" I explain, trying to back up my little lie.

"But, but All's, she looks just like me. Plus, you seriously need to work on your lying skills, again." He says. He lets go of me, turns around, and walks away crying. Maybe I just should've told him the truth.

Suddenly, I hear Aubree scream. I run towards her, suddenly hearing the other person talking at her. "Listen here you little brat. You may be fooling other people, but you're not fooling me. I know you're Austin's daughter, there is no denying it. You are going to tell me the truth right now, or I will throw you up against a wall." Kira?

I walk in quietly, and say, "You're not touching my baby girl. Step away, and I might not kill you." I say to none other than kira, holding my baby by the neck.

"Fine. I will put her down and walk away. I have to find my fiance anyway." She says, setting down Aubree, and walking away. 'Fiance?' I think to myself.

"Mommy! You're back!" Aubree says to me. "Yes, yes I am." "Ally? Where'd you go? I heard screams, are you okay?" Austin says rounding the corner.

"I'm fine, but Aubree probably isn't. Your 'Fiance'," I say in quotation marks, "Just held my baby up by her neck and told her to tell her the truth. Goodbye, Austin. Have fun with Kira, and with your music video, because Aubree isn't doing it anymore." I tell him walking off.

"No Ally! please don't go. If Kira literally just did that, then I don't want to marry her. Please stay, we can work all this out. I promise." He tells me.

I just kinda nod and walking towards him and tell him thank you. "Lets go to bed Aubree."

"Okay, mommy."

How was that? I liked it, I think. yes, yes I do.

DO YOU LIKE IT?


	8. Twins?

Hey guys this is me writing this chapter. Hope you like it

Ally pov

I took Aubree to a hotel room because I couldn't face my parents and tell them that I got pregnant at 16 and that it is Austin's baby. Yeah….no. So when I opened the door I set a sleeping aubree on the bed. I laid down too. I thought of Austin and Kira. Kira. How dare she put her hands on my baby? I think someone disserves to get their ass kicked. So I put on sweat pants and a tight white baby doll t-shirt and I put my hair in a high bun then I put on some running shoes and kissed aubree goodbye. I left the TV on and placed a note saying ill be back and don't answer the door. Yes, she can read! Ally Dawson is her mother! I walked to the studio where kira was still standing there she saw me and I punched her square in the throat. Not face. Throat. She turned red in the face and I kicked her in the stomach. I got on top of her. Nobody (punch) talks to my (punch) daughter (punch) like that! I held her nose then turned her face to an angle. Then while holding it I punched it completely breaking it. Then Austin comes out of no where and stops me and kira lies on the floor knocked out. "ALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE NOW!" he says. "Great I did what I came for anyway" and with that I left

I walked in the house and aubree is up eating some grapes. "Hi mommy and hi Austin" she said. What? I turned around but didn't see anybody. What the hell! Then I turned back to Aubree and Austin was holding her and was looking at her intensely. She stared back and rose and eyebrow. He then grabbed a piece of her hair and examined it. Aubree raised both eyebrows now. Then Austin looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "YES! OK YES! SHE IS YOUR'S AND IM SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU BUT I WAS SCARED AND DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR CAREER BECAUSE YOU WAS JUST STARTING OFF AND SHE ASKED ABOUT YOU. SHE DID BUT I JUST COULDN'T TELL HER. SHE KNEW WHO YOU WERE IN FACT SHE EVEN LOVED ALL YOURE SONGS AND WHEN SHE WOULD CRY BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO MEET YOU THAT HURT ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD SAY TO ME? SHE WOULD SAY 'HOW COME DADDY DOESN'T WANT ME MOMMY. I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE LOVED ME. BUT HOW COULD HE LOVE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST'. AND THAT HURT ME… AS A MOTHER TO HER CONSTANTLY ASKING 'WHERES DADDY? WHERE'S DADDY? AND I WAS RUNNING FROM SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WOULD HURT ME BUT INSTEAD IT WAS HURTING MY DAUGHTER! I said tears streaming down my face. Austin gently put down Aubree. He came over to me. Instead of yelling or running off, he kissed me. It was soft but rough at the same time and I swear to pickles that if Aubree wasn't right there…it would so go down! "Um" aubree said with her hands raised in the air. "No there is not a 4 year old child in your presents" she said giving us a 'duh' look. Austin raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Hello! Ally Dawson is her mother she has perfect grammar and can read very well" I said with a 'duh' tone. Austin chuckled and went over to aubree. He kneeled down to her height. "Aubree I know I haven't been there at all in your life but I promise you im never going to leave" he said. Aubree squealed and hugged him tight. He kissed her cheek. I smiled but it faded when I remembered something. "Austin" I said. "Yeah ally". "She is not your only daughter"


	9. Damn Daddy!

Hey guys here is the chapter and of course I don't own anything but this story

Ally's pov

"Excuse me?" he said. "Her name is Alonie Melondy Moon. She is Aubree's twin. Aubree was born on September 15th 2009 at 11:55 pm. Alonie was born on September 16th 2009 at 12:02 _**(A/N: MY BIRTHDAY AS WELL not the year though**____**). **_ Alonie has hair exactly like aubree's but chocolate brown and has your eyes. The twin's are polar opposites. Aubree will play video games all day and won't clean her room and can care less about school like you. But unlike you, Aubree has a reason to hate school. She is dyslexic". Austin looks at aubree who looks down ashamed. "I've been working with her and now she can read 2 years above her grade level. Though she still struggles with it she will be ok. But Alonie will twirl around in a pretty sundress and keeps her room clean and rushes to school everyday. That's just our girls. Aubree Harmony Moon and Alonie Melondy Moon. And they mean the world to me" I said. Austin turns red in the face. Oooo here we go! 3…2… "ALLLLYYYYY WHAT THE FUCK! YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD JUST HER. I HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS AND YOU WERE GONNA HIDE BOTH FROM ME! I CANT...I-I JUST CANT. WHAT AM I GONNA TELL KIRA!?" he said. Then that's when I blew up. "_KIRA!?_ YOU JUST FOUND OUT YOU HAVE TWO TWIN DAUGHTERS AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT _KIRA?!"_ I screamed. "THAT STUPID WHORE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF AND DIE NOT ONCE BUT _TWICE_ AND AT THE END OF THE DAY YOUR KIDS WILL GO WITHOUT A FATHER BUT THAT'S OK. I WAS BORN ALONE AND ILL DIE ALONE. THE KIDS DIDN'T HAVE YOU AND THEY WERE FINE AND THEY WILL BE FINE AFTER. BUT THAT'S OK CUZ WHEN THAT ALL GOES DOWN ALL YOU'LL BE WORRIED ABOUT IS _KIRA!" I whined kira's name._ "How do you die twice mom that's not even possible?" Aubree said. HOLY SHIT. I forgot she was in here. "You will stay right?" she asked her…uh…Daddy. "I just can't Bree" he said. And with that aubree started to tear up. Seconds later three tears fell from her eyes. He hurt my daughter….OH THAT'S ITTTTTT!

So apparently the hotel kicked us out because we caused too much noise and disruption of others on the 1st floor and we were on the 12th. So now what? I have no where to take aubree. Then I thought. Im gonna have to do it. im gonna have to face my parents and tell them that I got pregnant with twins that are Austin's…..wooooo here we go!


	10. My Old Family

Hey this is another chapter you guy's have been so desperately waiting for

Ally's pov

I had to call my mom and tell her. The phone only rung a half of a ring. "ALLY! OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my mom said. "Mom look this is goanna sound weird but I got pregnant at 16 with Austin's baby's yes plural twin's aubree and alonie moon who are 4 years old and I have no where to stay and Austin doesn't want them and im scared so can I please stay with you?" I said all in one breathe. She didn't respond and I think I heard the phone drop. "Mom?" I said. "Yes ally come over" my mom said in a soothing voice. Ok now one last thing to do. "Hey Dani. I was wondering if you will come to Miami with Alonie please it's really important" I said over the phone. "Yeah why not? I have to go there anyway because my band is goanna play there soon so ill see you there" she said. "Ok great!" I said. Then I hung up. "Mommy is Lonnie coming here?" Aubree said to me. "Yes now pack up. We got to go" I said to her.

So we got to my mom's house and I explained everything to her down to the bone. "Wow!" is all she could say. "So where is my other granddaughter?" "Oh she was with Danni and they should be here" I got interrupted by the door bell. "Right now actually" I said. I walked over to the door along with my mom and I opened it to reveal my best friend and my other daughter. Aubree attacked Alonie and I hugged Danni. "Hello, womb mate!" aubree said to Alonie. I laughed. Danni hugged my mom and we sat down. While I was really looking, the twin's were standing next to each other and I realized something. Alonie was wearing a purple baby doll t-shirt with skinny jeans with purple flats to match with a jean vest and her hair was brushed in a high ponytail to the left and her hair was puffy and long and curly just like Aubree's but brown. She had Austin's hazel eye that's for sure. Then I look at Aubree. She had an orange baby doll t-shirt with skinny jeans and orange flats and her hair was just like Alonnie but to the right instead. "What?" Alonie said. "I just love you guys that's all" I said. "Well I got you both something" Danni said. She pulled out two shirts that had thing one and thing two on it and gave it to the girls. Then she gave me a shirt that had sally's dress print on it. Then she pulled out another shirt that had Conrad's sweater print on it. "This is for Austin but he isn't here so can you give it to him when you get the chance" she said handing me the shirt. I started to tear up at the sight of it. "Ally? What happened with you and Austin?" Danni asked and my mom looked up from the news paper. "It's a long story" I said sniffing. "We got time" Danni said

Austin's pov

I couldn't believe it! I had two daughters and I wanted them but then I thought of my career and kira. I walked into my house and saw kira who greeted me with a kiss. "DADDY!" my son said and I kissed him on the cheek. "How's my favorite kid in the world doing?" I said to him

Ayden just smiled. Kira and him was all that mattered to me!


	11. Cheatah Beatdown

Hey guys another chapter here we go

Austin's pov

So apparently Ally and the girls were supposed to be here to finish the music video but I haven't seen them yet. Just then Aubree walked in the door. "Hey bree, where's your mom?" Aubree gave me a stern glare. "DON'T call me that! And why do you care you say 'your mom' like you have no idea who she is" she said coldly. Ouch! Another little girl walked right beside aubree and was wearing the thing one and thing two shirts with read barrettes and their pony tails on the opposite side as the other with red converses. They matched. "You must be Alonie, right?" I said to the one with the brown hair. "Yes and you must be Austin" she said. "Yes your dad" I said. "But you don't deserve to be called that since you don't want us…correct?" Aubree said. Just then Kira walked beside me. "Yes but I want them perfectly pink and AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!?" Kira said. "Hello Wicked Bitch of the West" aubree said. "Hello bree a pain in my" Kira was cut off by ally. "Ok so Aubree I think you should go and stretch and I and your sister will meet you there" Ally said to Aubree and she ran to go set up with the other girls. Out of no where Ayden showed up with chocolate on his mouth. "Awe he is such a cutie. Whose son are you? Ally said. "He's mine" I said. "Excuse me!?" ally said. Ohhh dear!

Aubree's pov

I was warming up when suddenly a flash blinded my eye. "HI! IM MEGAN AND YOU ARE TOATS FABOU" she said taking another blinding photo of me. "Um…thanks …I guess" I said. "Can I ask you a few question's for cheetah beat?" she said ecstatically. "Yeah sure" I said. "What do you think of your dad because let's be honest, everyone knew already" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world because maybe it was. "I think he is the absolute worst dad in history. He said he doesn't even want me and my sister Alonnie even though he is engaged to Kira Starr with a son named Ayden who im guessing is my brother but I don't claim him and I wish I wasn't his daughter so maybe I can have a chance to have a father who really cares whether or not I live or die. I hate him. And I want the whole world to know it!" I said. Meagan's face was priceless. I walked away. That'll show him!

Megan's pov

Omg! Their family is toats drama filled. I feel bad for ally and the girls. Maybe that is why ally ran off. I'll have to interview her for that! Oooo If I put this in the magazine this will totally ruin Austin's career! He deserves it for what he did. Austin you will finally get your wish of being the cover of cheetah beat!

_Next time on Light's, Camera, Aubree_

_Meagan's pov_

"_So how does this make you feel?" I said_

"_I feel like I gave them a piece of shit dad!" ally said crying_

_this family is worse that I thought_


	12. Either we Smoke, Drink, Or Break Up

**hey guys this chapter was written by a good friend of mine… Luckystarz910…love her!...on with the story**

Meagan's POV  
So, I just interviewed Austin's daughter Aubree and she said, "I feel like he's the absolute worst dad in history. He said that he doesn't want me or my sister Alonnie even though he's engaged to Kira Starr. They have a son Ayden who I'm assuming is my brother, but I don't claim to be his sister. I wish he wasn't my father so maybe I'd have a real chance of having a father who really cares whether or not I live or die. I hate him. And I want the whole world to know it."  
Whoa. Now I really feel bad for Ally and her girls. I'm going to interview her and see if I can get the scoop.  
"Hey Ally. Can I interview you for Cheetah Beat?"  
"Sure Meagan. Let me just tell Alonnie to go hang out with her sister until we're finished."  
"Alonnie honey. I want you to go over and watch Aubree practice. Mommy has an important interview right now okay?" She nods her head and goes off to watch Aubree on the other side of the room.  
"Alright let's begin. So Ally, I just spoke with Aubree and she was very candid with her feelings about Austin."  
"Well, what did she say more or less?"  
She said, "That she wishes Austin wasn't her father, that she hates him and she wishes that he wasn't her dad because then she'd have a real shot of having a dad who actually loves her." She didn't say it, but I'm sure that she wasn't only referring to herself, I think she was referring to Alonnie and yourself as well.  
"Me?"  
"Yes Ally. Everyone thought you and Austin were going to end up married one day. Remember?"  
"No I don't. Can we please just move on with the next part of the interview?"  
"So Ally, how does knowing that Kira and Austin have a son, that you have two daughters with him make you feel?" I said

I honestly feel like I gave them a piece of shit dad!"Ally started crying and continued as clearly as she could possibly muster up, "You know what's even worse I loved him enough to walk away and not ruin his career when we were younger, but I obviously meant nothing to him. He never really loved me, that's fine, but to treat my girls like they don't matter when they're my entire life is not okay. I feel bad for my girls as Aubree said they deserve a man who will step up to the plate and be a real father to her and her sister. Oh, he got Kira pregnant on top of it? Talk about irresponsible. Austin obviously cares and loves Ayden but can't be bothered with his two daughters because he's so preoccupied with his son and bitch fiancé Kira." She said  
"Oh Ally. I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you Meagan."  
"Now I heard that you're starting to work on your new album?"  
"Yes I am. I'm actually really proud of it. It's about me coming into my own and accepting myself completely. Completely exposed and vulnerable."

ALLY POV

So I just finished my interview with Meagan not too long ago, just got a call from Ronnie Ramone. He wants me to put a duet on my album. Of course I agreed to it, but who do I want to do a duet with? I call the person I want to do the duet with me, let Ronnie know that I've found a partner.  
There's a knock on my door. I go to greet the person I'm super nervous to see.  
"Ally!" He says enthusiastically. He comes in the door and picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh and smile a truly genuine smile in I don't know how long.  
"Elliot! Thanks for coming on such short notice!" He puts me down, pulls me into his side. Once I pull away I get a better look at his face. Wow, he's gotten even hotter since the last time that I saw him. His brunette hair is slightly lighter, probably from the sun, but spiked up. His green eyes are just as perfect as I remember and I swear I'm about to melt. He's got tanned skin, it's really hot today so he's wearing a fitted black tank with his muscles bulging out. Not to mention, his muscles are hugeIt's a good thing I changed into shorts and a tank revealing some cleavage!  
"Why wouldn't I for the opportunity to work with such a beautiful girl?" He says very Casanova-like.  
"Thanks Elliot. You look great too. I'm so glad that you're here. Okay, so my boss wants us to perform a duet. Are you in?"  
"I'm definitely in!" He pulls me even closer to him than I already am, and it just feels so good being in someone else's muscular arms.  
"Alright, so this is the title Falling in Love. Is that cool?"  
"I think that it's perfect."  
[Ally]  
I'm turnin the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me, always together  
And I know, I dont wanna cry no more  
I cant no more  
Feels just like Im falling in love (4x)  
[Elliott]  
listen, i didnt wanna fall in love, its too soon  
i'm falling in love, and its all cause of you  
and i dont wanna fight it, i kinda like it  
love rocks and baby you too  
look how you got me feeling  
ima wait for this love, no sleepin  
but loves here to stay, so dont leave it  
and let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)  
they say i look better with love  
but love looks better with us  
ive met girls around the world  
but youre the only one i trust  
cause ima stay true to the end too  
youre not just my girl, my bestfriend too  
im glad your ex left you  
left room for me to accept you  
l-o-v-e  
[Ally]  
I'm turnin the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me, always together  
And I know, I dont wanna cry no more  
I cant no more  
Feels just like Im falling in love (4x)  
[Elliott]  
look, l-o-v-e got me falling, falling  
and this chick got me talking, talking  
i didnt wanna stand for love  
but somehow shes got me walking, walking  
huh, and i would run for love, have an election  
women supporting, supporting  
but a banner up, me and her  
gunna fight for this love with no stalling, stalling  
we never had a love like this,  
you wanna feel my light kiss  
you eternally feel like this  
so let it in, dont try, fight it, please  
i need you to be my star  
so when you shine i know where you are  
ill always wanna feel your heart,  
forever and ever, whenever were apart  
[Ally]  
I'm turnin the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me, always together  
And I know, I dont wanna cry no more  
I cant no more  
Feels just like Im falling in love (4x)  
We finish the first practice session for the recording and when we finish. Elliott comes up to me and we're face to face. He grabs my face in his hands and says, "I hope that you don't hate me for what I'm about to do, but I just can't help myself. You're beautiful." He kisses me, he's the first guy to kiss me in years and although he's not Austin I could care less.  
"Elliott. That was-" He cuts me off.  
"Ally, I care about you. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I want to know if you'll go on a date with me. Just give me a chance."  
I'm about to answer when Elliott and I are interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
We look up to a pissed off looking Austin. "ALLY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"  
"Oh, hey Austin. You remember Elliott right?"  
He grunts, "I do, What is he doing here? Did I just hear you singing with him?"  
"It's none of your business, but yes you did."  
"I thought duets were our thing."  
'Were. Past tense Austin. I'm doing this duet with Elliott whether you like it or not. Now, if you'll excuse us Elliott and I were in the middle of something."  
Elliot caresses my face and kisses me again. I thought for sure that would get him to leave. "Over my dead body." Austin says,  
"Go back to your bitch of a fiancé and your son Austin." I say cheekily towards him.  
Elliott interrupts, "You have a son and a fiancé. Austin get out of here before I kick the shit out of you. You have no say in what Ally does or doesn't do anymore. Guess what Austin if Ally wants to be with me...she's going to be with me. There's nothing that you can do it."  
Austin throws lunges himself at Elliott and throws the first punch. Austin knocks Elliott to the ground, I rush over to his side, "Elliott! Oh my God. Are you okay?"

He winces in pain. "Does that mean that you'll go on a date with me?"  
"Yes Elliott. Yes, I will go on a date with you. Oh, Ally I want to meet your daughters."  
"YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTERS!" Austin screams and this enrages me to no end.  
"OH SO NOW THEY'RE YOUR DAUGHTERS? GET THE FUCK OUT AUSTIN! NOW! I'M NOT YOUR FIANCE OR YOUR WIFE. OUR KIDS IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IMMENSELY DISLIKE YOU., ACTUALLY NO, AUBREE, MY SWEET AUBREE SAID THAT SHE HATES YOU. Alonnie has decided to follow suit. How could you not tell me about Aiden? So let' me get this straight not only did you knock me up. You knocked up Kira shortly after?"  
Elliott wraps his arms around me to keep me from slapping Austin in the face.  
"Ally I-"  
"No. I can't believe that I'm about to say this but I hate you Austin. The only thing in life you gave me that was worthwhile was my daughters. I can't believe that I was ever in love with a selfish dick like you."  
Elliott chimes in, "You need to leave!"  
Austin leaves and Elliott just holds me in his arms as I cry into his neck, "Ally, baby you deserve so much better. Let me try to give you what you deserve. There's something else that I need to tell you."  
"Oh, what?"  
"Now's not the time and hey, I want to keep recording with you and stay while you work on your next song today. What's it called anyways?" He askss truly curious.  
" Smoke Drink Breakup" (_**A/N: its by Mila J its like the best song ever!)**_  
See, I gotta be outta my head  
To deal with ya  
And I gotta be outta my head  
To be still with ya

See, I love you but I don't like that  
I leave, but then I come right back to you  
So what is the point?  
I might as well sit here and roll me a joint  
Or pour me a drink,  
So I can wasted and wont have to think no more  
Get high as a plane 'cause sober we drive each other insane  
And we know if we don't  
We just start fighting again

So either we smoke, or we drink or we break up  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up  
'Cause the only time we don't fight  
Is when we drinking or high, oh why  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up

(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat, let's go)

I've gotta be outta my head  
To deal with ya  
And I've gotta be outta my head  
To be still with you

See, I love you but I don't like that  
Keep leaving, but then I come right back to you  
So I roll me swisha,  
Pour me some liquor before we start to bicker

And calling each other out our names,  
a whole lotta bitches and niggas  
Arguing over all that small shit, keeps getting bigger  
Give me a Corona out the kitchen

So either we smoke, or we drink or we break up  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up  
'Cause the only time we don't fight  
Is when we drinking or high, oh why  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up

(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat, let's go)

Nigga we only get along when we high  
(Oh girl)  
Nigga we only get along when we high

Either we smokin or

So either or we drink or we break up (or we break up)  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up  
The only time we don't fight  
Is when we drinking or high, oh why  
Either we smoke, or we drink or we break up (yeah)

(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat)  
(Either we smoking or drinking or we at each others throat, let's go)

Thug love  
Thug love  
Thug love  
Thug love

(Yeah) yeah  
(Yeah) yeah  
(Yeah) yeah  
(Yeah) yeah


	13. Girl Let Me Love You

_**YALL ARE LUCKY I LIKE YALL!**_

"Ally that was amazing! But…was it about Austin?" he said

"Yes"

"Ally you need so much better...please…just let me love you" he says. He kisses me…and for the first time in forever_**(A/N: no…no don't start sing it pleaseeee im am getting annoyed by that movie now!)**_ I feel safe in a man's arms. He pulls away

"I wrote a song for you" he says

"Really?" I say

"yeah…just listen"

(let me love you by ne-yo….just a part of it)

girl let me love you

and I will love you

until you learn

to love yourself

girl let me love you

I know your troubled

dont be afraid, girl let me help

girl let me love you and I will love you

until you learn to love yourself

and let me love you

a heart of numbness gets brought to life

ill take you there

girl let me love you

girl let me love you baby oh

girl let me love you

girl let me love you baby

let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes

Its been there for quite a while

I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do

"Just let me love you" he said. I kissed him. Hard but lovingly.

"So that's a yes?"

"Duh...kiss me you idiot"

AUSTINS POV

I was still standing by the door and I heard everything…I need to get ally back…FAST!

YES ITS SHORT BUT IT WAS IMPORTANT AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT ANY OTHER WAY SOOOOOOO….


	14. Daddy Number Two

GUYS IM BACK! GONE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF FAMILY ISSUES…..6 deaths in 5 months…BUT IM BACK AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER

ALLY(POV)

It has been a whole month since me and Elliot started dating. I cannot believe that I ever loved Austin. Elliot has loved the girls in ways I can't explain and has loved me unconditionally. That is the title of the new song I just wrote for him and I will sing it for his birthday which is tomorrow. I can't even believe how my life has gotten better and I can't see how it could get any better. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Danni rushed in

"So I heard that Elliot has a big surprise tomorrow for you" she said

"Why? It's his birthday"

"I don't know but it is huge!"

"alright hopefully…ill see you at the studio set"  
"ok see you" she said as she left

Now I had to get up…but I listened carefully to see if the girls weren't arguing again over who gets to be thing one …those shirts look so cute on them. Sure enough they were so I went in the room to check on them.

I busted open the door to see Lonnie and Bree pulling the thing one shirt.

"is mine!" said Lonnie  
"No mine!" said Bree

"I had it first"

"Well I was born first" said Bree. I took the thing one shirt. "Ill dress you too since you cant be big girls and dress yourselves". I wanted something cute and different for them so I went with the nerd theme. For Lonnie I got black and white converse and pink skinny jeans with a white button up shirt and black suspenders with the same pink bow tie and I put her pink personality glasses on with her hair in two high puffy curly ponytails. FOR Bree I did black and white converse with purple skinny jeans with a black button up shirt with the same purple long neck tie with her purple personality glasses and her hair in two low puffy curly ponytails. They looked so adorable…still can't put my finger on why Austin doesn't want them. Oh well, I have the most amazing man in the world and im happy and so are my girls.

Alonnie

To be honest, I really miss my…um...dad and I want to say something but I don't want to start something but im sick of it so I take matters in my own hands. "Mommy can I see your phone I want to play piano tiles (_**A/N: LIKE THE BEST GAME EVER) **_"ok sure baby" she said and I go down stairs in the kitchen. I unlock her phone and go to her contacts and read someone named Austin. I think that's his name…I don't really know and don't care. So I called and it picked up

"Hello?" he said

"Hi...Um I was calling because I wanted to tell you that even though you are not in my life…I forgive you. I have to forgive you in order to move on in life in order to let go of the past in order…to see my sister…my mother…and myself happy. So I forgive you"

"Is this Alonnie? Look I really am sorry. how about this…when you some to the studio today I will talk to you we can work this out because I have been doing a lot of thinking and I really want to see u and your sister and your mother and get back together"

"Ok that's great…there is just one problem"

"What?"

"My mommy is in love with Elliot" and the phone hung up "hello?" ok weird. Just then I got picked up by somebody and mommy and Bree walked in. the person turned me around and it was Elliot. I did the bravest thing ever. "DADDY!" and I hugged him. Mommy froze and my...Daddy…hugged me back. "Always wanted you to call me that" he said and he hugged tighter. Mommy smiled big and Bree hugged his legs. Never been more happy…


	15. Making Babies!

I AM NEVER LEAVING THIS SITE AGAIN! NEVEEERRRRRRR!...well…..on with the story and I don't own Austin and ally

ALLY

Austin asked me to meet him at the studio today. Afterwards, me and Elliot were going to the beach. I hate the beach but he wants to be romantic. So to save time I just wore what I was going to wear to the date to meet Austin. It's not like he cares. So what im wearing all black leather tight fitted dress with the skirt proofing out with no sleeves. And so what im wearing red pumps with big red hoops to match. And who cares if I have my hair in a high bun with my bangs out with the two long strands on the side of them. I look hot. And only Elliot should care. I see Austin standing outside the studio. He stares me up and down but I could care less.

"You needed me?" I say

"Ally it's been 5 months since we last talked" Hmm…he cares. See ladies, you know a man still trips over you if he has been keeping track of how long its been since you two talked. Fun fact about men.

"Austin what is it? I have things I have to do and you are wasting my time. You had your chance and you failed so I got to worry about m-." I was cut off by a kiss. But the weird thing was…..WHY THE PICKLES WASN'T I FIGHTING IT!? Its like I wanted it but I hated it to. I fell for him just as easy and I won't do it again. I want to fight but the feeling is just too strong. My mind is telling me no….but my body is telling me YEEEEEAAAHHHH! I am picked up and sat down in a supply room…this should be good.

Alonnie

"Are you calling her?" I ask Bree

"Yes now be quiet! I can't hear" suddenly her eyes got wide

"What do you hear?"

"Weird noises on the other line" she hung up and looked at me blankly.

"Well maybe they are playing a game" I said. Aubree stares at me for a long time, and then she falls to the ground laughing

"Oh yeah they're playing a game alright!" she says still laughing

"What game do you think?"

"Patty cake" then she laughs again. "Lonnie that's how babies are made"

"What?!" I started to tear up a little. "Mommy said babies are made from care bears!"

"I found out because mommy left a book wide open one day and I guess she forgot I could read. Now I just go along with the care bear stuff until she tells us the truth one day"

Just then my new daddy comes down the steps

"Hey Lonnie. Where's your mother?"

"She is making a baby" I say smiling. Aubree slaps her forehead hard, then drags her hand down her face

"SHE IS DOING WHAT!?" he yells

"Yeah with my old daddy" I say

"Lonnie shut up" Bree whispers

"Where?" he says

"I think she said the studio" I said

"Seriously, Alonnie SHUT UP!" Bree says

"Ok girls sit tight im going out for a while. If mommy and I come back yelling go into your rooms together and don't come out unless we get you understand?" he says while rubbing the top of my head

"Yes" and he left

"You just got mommy in big trouble" Bree said. I don't understand how. Babies are good things right?...

Ally

Austin and I are on the floor finished. He was playing in my hair when the door went flying open.

"I should've know' he said.


	16. A Day With The Daughters

THE NEXT CHAP…I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY  
I ran as fast as I could home. Elliot was chasing me to get a proper answer. When he opened the door he started screaming at us. I ran while I could. I pushed open the front door. I locked it behind me. "GIRLS!?" I screamed. I ran to their room. Aubree and Alonnie were hugging each other scared. "Ok girls I want you to pack your clothes for a night get everything you need tooth brush hair brush anything. You are going to stay at your fathers tonight while I handle Elliot. I don't want you to see or hear anything. Your dad and I have worked everything out and Bree I want you to be on your BEST behavior do you hear me" she nods. "ALLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Elliot screamed. "Go girls and hurry!" When they were finished, I grabbed them and ran to the door. But when I opened it Elliot was in front of it. He punched me straight in the nose. He kicked me in the stomach. The girls tried to stop him but when Bree hopped on his back he flung her across the room causing her to scream in pain. "DONT TOUCH MY SISTER AND MY MOMMY!" Lonnie started beating him on his back. He pushed her causing her to fall on her face. "Girls run to the car!" I screamed. They got up and ran. I ran to the kitchen and got a knife. I hit Elliot in the head with the bud of it. He dropped to the floor and I bolted for the door. I got in the car and drove away.

When I got to Austin's mansion he opened the door. "Please take care of them you are my last hope my mother is out of town and Danny is-". He cut me off. "Ally its fine. They are ok. Come in girls"

AUSTIN  
"So girls I- OH MY GOD ALONNIE WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE!?" Alonnie had a big knot on her forehead and Aubree was holding her forearm and wincing. They both started to cry. I picked my girls up, one in each arm and I took them to the bathroom. I took care of Bree's arm by wrapping it and I cleaned Lonnie's forehead. That one will have to go down on its own. I picked them up and took them to my room so they can sleep. "Look girls, im really sorry about everything. I WILL make this all better. I will never leave you again. You can sleep here until I get your rooms finished" I kissed them both good night. "Wait!" said Bree. She got out of bed and hugged my leg. I bent down to her height. "Im sorry for everything I said. I was just upset" she said. "And you had every right to be. Now go get some sleep." I said. She ran in the bed next to her sister who was already asleep. I shut the door. I have to find Elliot. For hurting my little girls, he is going to get it!

THE NEXT DAY

I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I yawned, stretched and went to go do my morning things. When I came back downstairs I went into the kitchen. I decided that the girls would probably be up soon so I decided to make us some pancakes. What else!? About an hour later I finished and was still a little sleepy so I went on the couch and took a brief nap.

"Daddy wake up!" I was startled by a little brunette girl. "We thought you died!" said Bree. 'I think my heart is still ok" I said standing up stretching. "Do you guys want pancakes?" I said "PANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES" Aubree screamed while running to the kitchen table. Alonnie on the other hand just stood there and frowned. "Im not a guy" she said looking at me. I chuckled. "No your not" she smiled at me and ran to sit at the table.

After the girls and I ate they were bored so I decided why not play some music and dance. We danced together for about three hours non stop. Aubree and I danced our butts off. Alonnie stopped and danced for a while and we decided that she was the not so gifted one. Let's just say she had ally moves. It was adorable because she was little. A song called "Aint been done" by Jessie j on her new album sweet talker came on. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Lonnie said. So we all danced. Alonnie sung but I couldn't hear her because the music was too loud. Just then a flash from the backyard bushes when off and I turned down the music to hear anything if I could but when I did I heard only Alonnie. She was singing. And she sounded amazing! "IMA DO IT LIKE IT AINT BEEN DONE IMA DO IT LIKE IT AINT BEEN DOOOONE! CUZ I-" she opened her eyes and paused, realizing me and Bree was looking at her. "OMG! PEOPLE HEARD ME SING! OH NO WHAT IF I WAS BAD CUZ THEN I WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND THEN I WILL NEVER SING AGAIN! AND-". "OMG STOP RAMBILING YOU WERE AMAZING!' bree said."I was?" she said "YES" Bree and I said in unison, smiling. I had the most talented girls ever! "OK girls go get dressed we have to go to the studio today" I said and with that they bolted up the stairs. Just then the door bell rung. I answered it. It was ally. She was beat up. She took two steps in and collapsed but I caught her. I didn't have to ask who did this...because ooohhh I knew. And he won't live past tomorrow.


	17. Getting To Personal

AUSTIN

I took ally to the couch and cleaned her up. As I was applying the rubbing alcohol she whispered something. "Kira and Elliot are teaming up. That's how they did this. They jumped me". "Ally" I said. "Im so sorry this happened to you" I held her tight. "Austin?" she said softly. "Yeah Ally?" "Is there a reason why we do what we do?" "Honestly, I couldn't tell you. Im still trying to figure it out myself". We both sigh.

I drove the girls to the studio. We practiced all day and Aubree and I was pretty sore. When we were finished for the day, I decided to take them to Mini's. Out of the blue there was a flash. "I really hate those" said Alonnie. Then they all started to gang up on us. "Austin, having father daughter time?" "Alonnie and Aubree do you like your father?" "Girls, GIRLS OVER HERE!" they all said. "DADDY CAN WE LEAVE PLEASE!?" said Bree. "LET'S GO" I said yelling over the crowd.

ALLY

I honestly don't know what has been going on with Austin and me. Maybe i need to write a song. Yeah, a song would be perfect

Jessie J "Personal" (Album: Sweet Talker) (A/N: THE GREATEST!)

No I'm not a liar

Just don't know how to tell you the truth

All we need is time

We don't know why we do what we do

But we do

On a night like this

Just don't know what I'm trying to prove

No we can't predict

The reasons why we do what we do

But we do, but we do

Yeah we do what we do

Yeah we do what we do

Yeah we do what we do

When you fall in love

You can't help it when you act like a fool

When you look above

You see the reasons why we do what we do

What we do, what we do

Yeah we do what we do

Yeah we do what we do

Yeah we do what we do

Ain't got a shot glass in my fist

To spill it away on my business

Telling these strangers about you

I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too

Personal, getting too personal

I'm getting too personal, personal

Personal with you

Now I'm wondering

They can tell that I've been crying all night?

Cause I told myself

I don't love you, though I know it's a lie

Cause I do

When you fall in love

You can't help it when you act like a fool

When you look above

You see the reasons why we do what we do

Ain't got a shot glass in my fist

To spill it away on my business

Telling these strangers about you

I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too

Personal, getting too personal

I'm getting too personal, personal

Personal with you

Hear me out; hear me out right now, hey

Hear me out; hear me out now, hey

You've been running through my mind all day

Hear me out now, hear me baby

Hear me out; hear me out right now, hey

Hear me out; hear me out now, hey

You've been running through my mind all day

Hear me out now, hear me baby

Shot glass in my fist

So spill it away on my business

Telling these strangers about you

I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too

Personal, getting too personal

I'm getting too personal, personal

Personal with you

You've been running through my mind all day

Hear me out now, hear me baby"

I love Austin but I constantly tell myself otherwise. It's just too personal with him.

AUSTIN

We where walking to the car when I saw Elliot and Kira holding hands. "ELLIOT!" I said. "Oh, I've been waiting for this" he said. I bent down to the girls' height. "I want you two to get in the car and wait for me. It's unlocked. Go" They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Alright time to do some damage...

ALLY

I turned on the TV. "This just in Austin Moon beating the life out of Elliot Johnson. Kira Starr is currently trying to break it up. Just drama in Miami". I was thinking one word.

Shit.


	18. The Plan

_**sorry... i love yall thoe...no?...ok…**_

_**ELLIOT (two weeks later)**_

"Ok Kira, lets review the plan over one more time" I said. "Ok, so...when you walk on stage at the awards on friday, interrupting Austin, you will serenade her in front of everyone and ask her to marry you. On my half, I will get my daddy to get austin the international tour he always wanted...thats my way of apologizing." Kira said. I was slowly nodding my head together as a sign in understandment. "Question! How the hell are you not with Austin anyway. Last time I checked Austin was your fiance." I asked with an eyebrow raised. "The whole thing started when Austin and Ally were fighting because of Aiden" Kira said. Her eyes got dark.

_**FLASHBACK (KIRA)**_

_We walked in Austin and my house. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?!" I boomed. Aiden ran up the steps. "HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT?!" he screamed. "ARE YOU SPARING HER FEELINGS?! FUCK HER AUSTIN! I AM DAMN THERE YOUR WIFE! FUCK THAT HOME WRECKER ANYWAY! DOES SHE HAVE A RING ON HER LEFT FINGER? NO! DOES SHE SLEEP IN YOUR BED AND FUCK YOU ON A REGULAR BASIS? NO! I DO! IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FEMALE __**FUCK **__EVERYONE ELSE!". I screamed with tears down my face. "Let me explain something to you" he said with this index finger and middle finger pressed together sideways with his thumb on the bottom and his hands in front of his chest. He stared at me with cold eyes. "Let's not forget the only reason we are even married is for the public. I needed a reason to seem as if I got got over Ally. You need to take Aiden back to his mother and tell her the deal is off. The only reason I did all those 'family time' things in this house was because I knew the paparazzi was taking pictures outside. They might be listening to our conversation right now but I can care less. Get...your shit...together" He said with his voice so calm but demanding. "Now, get out of __**my **__house". I stared at him. "Can you not move now? I said get your shit and roll out. We are calling off the 'engagement' " He said as he walked off. Leaving me full on crying._

**PRESENT DAY(Kira)**

"Yeah so thats what happened" I said. "Wow, I didn't even know that. I'm so sorry Kir." Elliot said. I laughed a little. "If it wasn't for the engagement I would have probably chose you" I said. "Ditto" he confirmed.

**ALLY**

"Austin stop it!" I said as I playfully ran from him. "It was only fair that I sprayed you with water!". I ran in his music room. "Ally, Ally, Ally," He said shaking his head. "You have known me long enough to know that I dont play fair. I like to actually win". I sat on the piano bench bracing myself for his attack. Instead, he just stared at me. "Do you even remember the last time I even sat on a piano bench with you?" he said. "Yes actually, it was the day before I left". He frowned. "Come here, I want to show you something I have been working on." I said. I placed my fingers on the keys...playing the song.

**JESSIE J: MASTERPIECE **

_**(bold is what you should read)**_

So much pressure

Why so loud?

If you don't like my sound

You can turn it down

I got a road

And I walk it alone

**Uphill battle**

**I look good when I climb**

**I'm ferocious, precocious**

**I get braggadocios**

**I'm not gonna stop**

**I like the view from the top**

You talk that blah blah, that la-la, that rah-rah shit

And I'm so done, I'm so over it

**Sometimes I mess up, I f-up up, I hit and miss**

**But I'm okay, I'm cool with it**

**I still fall on my face sometimes**

**And I can't colour inside the lines**

**'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete**

**I'm still working on my masterpiece**

**And I, I wanna hang with the greats**

**Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait**

**No, you haven't seen the best of me**

**I'm still working on my masterpiece**

Those who mind don't matter

Those who matter, don't mind

If you don't catch what I'm throwing

Then I leave you behind

Gone in a flash

And I ain't living like that

They talk that blah blah, that la-la that rah-rah shit

Go with the punches, and take the hits

**Sometimes I mess up, I f-up up, I swing and miss**

**But it's okay, I'm cool with it**

**I still fall on my face sometimes**

**And I can't colour inside the lines**

**'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete**

**I'm still working on my masterpiece**

**And I, I wanna hang with the greats**

**Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait**

**No, you haven't seen the best of me**

**I'm still working on my masterpiece**

**I still fall on my face sometimes**

**And I can't colour inside the lines**

**'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete**

**I'm still working on my masterpiece**

**Masterpiece, masterpiece**

I still fall on my face sometimes

And I can't colour inside the lines

'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete

I'm still working on my masterpiece

And I, I wanna hang with the greats

Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait

No, you haven't seen the best of me

I'm still working on my masterpiece

I finish the song. "Basically Austin, what I am trying to say is I'm not perfect. I still have to find my way. Can you accept that?" I said. He smiled. "Of course". We kiss. Don't worry Austin, once the both of us fix this shit, out masterpiece will be picture perfect!


	19. How To Love

Ok guys I know I have been gone…just high school is a lot different than middle….well my high school is… any who I don't own Austin and ally

**ALLY**

Today I was in the studio with Ronnie and honestly I can't believe he still kept my contract. He told me that wherever I was, I would come back. And, well, he was right! So far I have 5 songs on the album and im about to record my 6th song.

"Ok Ronnie I'm ready!" I said. He gave me thumbs up. Then the song started to play. This is a song about my past….which was not a good one.

**Demi Lovato: How To Love**

(Originally from Lil Wayne)

**(PLEASE READ ALL! THIS IS IMPORTANT! BEST TO LISTEN TO SONG WHILE READING! I REALLY RECOMMEND! If listening to the song skip over the story lines and come back when finished )**

**See I had a lot of crooks try to steal my heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
See I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love**

Just then Austin and the girls came in. Shit! He isnt supposed to hear this song! Damn!

**For a second you were here  
Now you over there  
It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
Like you never had my love  
How to love  
When I was just a young and my looks were so precious  
But now I'm grown up  
So fly it's like a blessing but I can't have a man look at me for five seconds  
Without me feeling insecure  
You never credit yourself, so when I got older  
It's seems like I came back ten times over  
Now I'm sitting here in this damn corner  
Looking through all my thoughts and looking over my shoulder  
See I had a lot of crooks try to steal my heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love**

I glanced over to him. He looked hurt, confused, and worried, and a little bit of pity.

**See I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love  
I had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions  
The fact that I saw the world affected all my decisions  
But it wasn't my fault  
Wasn't in my intentions  
To be the one who talking  
To be the one here who listenin'  
But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'  
Just as much as you admire bartending or stripping  
Baby, but don't be mad  
Nobody else tripping  
You see a lot of crooks but the crooks still crooking  
I had a lot of crooks try to steal my heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
Oh,  
See I just want you to know  
See I deserve the best  
I'm beautiful**

He nodded and half smiled. But still looked sad

**I'm beautiful  
Yeah  
See I want you to know, I'm far from the usual  
Far from the usual  
You see I had a lot of crooks try to steal my heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love**

"Ally that was amazing. We finish recording the others when I come back. Everyone, 15 minute break." And with that everyone left, not before sending me appoligetic looks. Austin took the girls from off of his lap and walked over to me.

"Is there something your forgetting to tell me Ally?"

**...**

**KIRA**

Today is the day. Today is the day that I have to give Aiden back. Today is the day where I have to call off the engagement publically. Today is the day where I give up. I have Aiden in the back seat ready to drop him. I pulled up in the driveway. His mom was already waiting there for me. I got out and Aiden got out and ran up to her. They hugged and he ran into the house. I walked up to her.

"Hey Nova" (A/N: Its like the word no…then vuh..and I want to name my daughter that)

"Hey Kir" she said. "Whats wrong'

"Austin and I are spliting and he told me to tell you that the deal is off. You can keep the money. You will need it for Aiden" I said with a small smile. Aiden came out of the house with a toy truck and sat down on the porch step to play.

"I'm sorry. I hope things get better. But…now that I have Aiden I can be the best mommy that I can be" She turned to him and wispered. "I promise" (credit to the show Empire). I smiled and waved to the both off them I got in my car and drove away.

Sometimes I wonder if Austin and I were a good couple. (A/N: I can practically hear yall screaming NO!). But I will never stop loving him. Even if he doesn't love me back. As much as I want to, I cant come back to him. I have to call this thing off with Elloit it is NOT really worth it. Austin deserves his happiness just like I deserve mine. But before I leave there is one thing I forgot. Something that I wish…NEVER…happened. But I have to tell him.

…**.**

**AUSTIN**

"Ally?" I said. She just sighes. She told the girls to go play on the other side of the room.

"Ok Austin. Ill tell you. When I was 5 years old my mom and dad had a big argument about who was going to keep me after the divorce. They yelled and screamed until my dad walked put of the room. Halfway down the hall he screamed 'You will get whats coming for you'. Then he came into my room and shut and locked the door". She swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "he came closer to me and at first I thoguht he was trying to give me a hug like he always does after the fights he has with mom but" She let a tear fall. "he started to unbuckle his pants and I didn't understand why you needed to do that for a simple hug" Her face was now full of tears "Next thing I know I'm under my dad and he is holding my mouth and he is thrusting in and out and for the life of me… I couldn't understand why this hug hurt so bad, why this hug was different from the last ones and why he was doing this. Why was he 'hugging me'" she looked up at me. Full on tears repeatedly falling down her face. "Do you know what that feels like Austin. Do you know what its like to walk down the school halls the next day limping because im in pain. Do you know what its like now? When a guy but so much looks at me I feel the pain all over again! I THOUGHT I WAS A SLUT FOR SO LONG BECAUSE I WASN'T A VIRGIN AT 5 YEARS OLD!" The twins looked up. She took a breath. "And I feel like I couldn't love you right because I don't know how to love. Because nobody ever taught me". At this point all I could do was hold her as she cried. And I felt horrible. You know they say the worst feeling in the world is watching the one you love love someone else. NOPE! Not it. I say the worst feeling is when you know that person loves you unconditionally but you still hurt them…and they cant help but to come back to you. No matter how much you fuck up, they still come back. That's the worst feeling. Because you never do anything about it until they slam that door for the last time. The door that wont open again. Ever. And as much as it hurts to say… as much as Ally wants to slam that door she closes it…but leaves a crack. Because she can never shut me out. And I will do whatever it takes because I'll be damned is she slams that door. Not on my watch. I'll love her right and forever right. Because that's the only way she deserves because she is my Aphrodite…and an Aphrodite deserves to be served nothing bout the very best. And that's what I intend to do.

About ten minutes later Ally rises and goes into the bathroom to clean up and brings her purse. For some reason Ally comes out and she is happy.

"Whats up Gator" I say. Ally smiles and pulls a white stick from her purse. But before she can tell me anything kira burst through the door.

"Austin I am so sorry but this is important….im Pregnant" she says. Ally drops the little white stick and it caught my attention. But it didn't take me long to see the small pink plus sign written on it.


	20. MY FELLOW AUSLLINATORS!

Ok my fellow AUSLLINATORS (new nickname for you guys). I have decided to make ally's baby a boy because lets face it…that would be too much girls. The reason I didn't put this as an Author's Note because some of us skip right past them and move to the story or to the next chapter so I did it this way…you all have to vote again(if you read the So Far Away newest chap)

PICK A NAME FOR THY FATTUMS!(you can mix and match in your reviews)

Avery James Moon

Alexander Micah Moon

Avery Micah Moon

Alex James Moon

Aaron Jacob Moon

Ansel Carter Moon

Ashton Michael Moon

Ainsley Ryan Moon

MY FAVS

Avery Micah Moon

Ansel Carter Moon

Ashton Michael Moon

Ainsley Ryan Moon

TOP FAV(I mixed it)

Ainsley Micah or Carter Moon

VOTE AWAY MY BEAUTIFUL AUSLLINATORS!


	21. THY FATTUM'S NAME!

AUSLLINATORS! YOU ALL HAVE VOTED! Ok based off of your reviews, the majority voted for….. (Drum roll)

**ASHTON MICHAEL MOON!** yay!

I am so proud and I really thank you all for being so supportive…at the end of the story I will give special acknowledgements like "Best Reviewer" "Longest review" "Reviewed every chapter" "Hundredth review" all that good stuff. Now im sorry about the whole Kira thing I know you guys went through the ROOF when you found out but I love my Ausllinators AND THOU AUSLLINATORS SHALL LOVE XXDISNEYGIRL2XX BECAUSE THY LOVE YOU TOO AND THOU SHALL LOVE THY THAT LOVES THEE…..anyhow…BYE AUSLLINATORS! Now we shall wait for thy fattums "Sir Ashton Michael Moon"


	22. Mo Kidz Mo Problems

HEYYYY IM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! honestly I just haven't been feeling it lately but I'm glad to say I feel better now..ok on with the story

Last time on LCA

About ten minutes later Ally rises and goes into the bathroom to clean up and brings her purse. For some reason Ally comes out and she is happy.

"Whats up Gator" I say. Ally smiles and pulls a white stick from her purse. But before she can tell me anything kira burst through the door.

"Austin I am so sorry but this is important….im Pregnant" she says. Ally drops the little white stick and it caught my attention. But it didn't take me long to see the small pink plus sign written on it.

NOW(ALLY POV) 9 months ago..in real life time too...still sorry

WTF?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! It's so like Kira to do this! Just when I get my happy life she thinks its ok to just come in and fuck it up. Austin looks pale in the face, and the girls look like they cant breathe.

"I'm sooooo sorry Austin, and to you too Ally. I never meant for this to happen. Can you please forgive me?" Kira pleaded. At first I would've yelled. But then I realized that I don't want to fight in front of my kids and I know a thing or two a bout being accidentally pregnant. Exhibit A and B behind me. "Okay Kira just calm down we will figure this out" I said and Kira took a breath. "Ok everybody let's go back to my place and settle this. Ally tell Ronnie you'll be leaving early today" Austin said. "Sure" I replied. Kira nodded and everyone left out.

Austin's Mansion(his POV)

Everyone sat down and the girls ran upstairs to their rooms. I made everyone drinks and we got settled in. "So Kira when exactly did you find out you were pregnant?" I asked. "Um...after we had that big argument about Aiden" she replied. Ally looked confused, so I started to explain but was cut off by Kira's phone ringing. " I'll just be a moment" she said and walked off. Both Ally and I shrugged our shoulders and I continued our conversation.

Kira POV

I answered the phone. " Elliott what do you want I'm in the middle of something?" I said whispering. "Is the plan still a go?" He replied. " Elliott I'm sorry but no. I'm too old for this shit and so are you just leave it alone. Be adult about it. Their is no way you are gonna get Ally back because she believes her kids are more important than some relationship. And I agree with her 100 percent." I said. " You're right, her kids are important to her. And she will do anything for them" he said. "Yes. Now please I'm having and important conversation. I'll talk to you later" I replied and hung up. I walked back over to the two love birds and sat down. Ally looked at me all flabbergasted. "Yeah I know big surprise" I replied.

We all talked for about an hour. We kept hearing the girls thumping and stuff. We thought they were playing until one of them screamed. Austin was the first to shoot up the steps, but before he took the first step up, Aubree turned the corner with her hair all wild and scratches everywhere. She started to cry and Austin grabbed her and gave her to Ally. "Where is Alonie?" I asked. Aubree just covered her face and shook her head vigorously. We all shot around the house looking for her. Everybody except for Aubree she just stood there with her face covered. I saw it when I came back around the corner. I walked to her and kneeled down to her height. I asked her calmly. " Aubree? Where's Alonie". She uncovered her eyes slowly to reveal her wet face. Just as she was about to speak, Ally shot around the corner. " SHE'S GONE!" she cried. We all looked at Aubree.

"I tried"...


End file.
